


Mice in Jars

by theshippershavethebox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, all the kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshippershavethebox/pseuds/theshippershavethebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has ruined yet another experiment, and Sherlock is most displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mice in Jars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble for a friend. If you could leave a bit of constructive criticism at the end, I'd really appreciate it!

Sherlock stood in front of the fridge, his eyebrows pushing together as he surveyed the contents. His dark curls flopped over his face when he leaned over, feeling blindly at the back of the fridge, his tongue caught between his teeth in determined concentration.

After about a minute of groping through the assorted foods, Sherlock quickly pulled his arm out again, eyeing the top of the fridge warily. He cautiously glanced behind his shoulder, then jumped, his feet landing on the shelf unevenly, forcing him to cling to the top partition like a monkey. The search through there took much less time, and he dropped back to the ground with a murderous expression, glaring at the fridge like it had done him some grievous personal wrong.

“Mycroft!” He roared, dashing to the bottom of the stairs. “You fat, disgusting pig, Mycroft!” He cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled, his little face going a deep shade of red.  
There was a sound of shuffling footsteps at the top of the stairs, too light to be Mycroft’s, and it wasn’t long until a bleary eyed John appeared, his pajamas too big, with his ratty old teddy bear trailing behind him.

“Sherlock? What’s going on?” He mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “Is everyone okay?”  
Sherlock crossed his arms, stamping the rug violently as he peered back up at John, his annoyance switching over to the boy. He should’ve been helping him protect the mouse, instead of napping. Naptime was for infants, anyway.

“No, you idiot. Mycroft took my mouse.”  
He was referring to the mouse skeleton he’d found in the back garden, the one he’d stuck in a jam jar full of soapy water. Her left foreleg had gotten a bit cracked when he shoved her in, but besides that, she was perfect.

John looked annoyed now, his expression crinkling into a grumpy frown, too tired to put up with Sherlock’s complaints.  
“That mouse was all dirty, anyway. You didn’t even use the a’septic.”

Sherlock’s lower lip wobbled petulantly at this. Mycroft had said the exact same thing about antiseptic and germs, the irritating piggy.  
Having no clever retort to throw back, Sherlock let his eyes water, and he sat down heavily on the first step with his head in his hands.  
John fell for it immediately, of course, the soft, quick thudding of his footsteps stopping next to Sherlock. The boy placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it clumsily. He also hastily shoved his teddy bear onto Sherlock’s lap, as if extra gift would comfort him in less time.

“How do you know Mycroft took it?”

Sherlock let out a long-suffering sigh, propping his head on his hands to look at John, the bear falling to the floor again, where John picked it up dutifully.  
“There’s a slice of Mrs. Hudson’s cake missing from the fridge. Mummy’s out, you were napping, and Mycroft’s not here – he’s out in the garden sneaking it and burying my mouse.” 

John’s eyes went wide, and he grinned, just like always. “Wow, Sherlock,” he whispered reverentially, clutching his bear. His reaction never changed, no matter how many times Sherlock deduced something. “Do another one.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the pleased grin that flickered around the corners of his mouth.  
“Well, that jumper on the chair is…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see anything wrong with the tags, it's because I'm awfully new to this and have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
